Who Knew
by KuroSakura-chan
Summary: Ryou has been murdered, and Domino City is paying for it. Now, Seto has to find a way to stop Bakura before either Yami kills the thief...or the thief kills Seto and Mokuba.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Who Knew

By: KuroSakura-chan/KuroSakura

Summary: Ryou has been murdered, and Domino City is paying for it. Now, Seto has to find a way to stop Bakura before either Yami kills the thief...or the thief kills Seto and Mokuba.

Genre: Angst, Tragedy, Crime,

Category: Yu-Gi-Oh

Couples: Seto/Bakura,

Warnings: Yaoi, 1st Person, Violence, Character Death,

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

…

-Seto-

I twitch, Bakura's grin meaning something is going to happen that he will enjoy, and I will not. I'm far too used to this by now, though, so I simply resign myself to my fate.

I knew this whole day would be this...aggravating, though. In fact, I'm surprised I've gotten this far without attempting to murder Bakura. I suppose that Mokuba is right; I've grown attached to Bakura for more than sex. I don't think I've quite forgiven him for trying to take over Mokuba yet, but even I can admit that he's changed since then. Perhaps it really _was_ just the Ring that made him so psychotic. I mean, yes, he's still so fucking crazy that I worry he'll topple the world order in boredom, but he doesn't seem so murderous any longer.

Not that his murderous nature hadn't been a turn-on, because it had. But now, I don't have to worry about him suddenly changing his mind and stabbing me to death during sex.

So caught up in my thoughts as I was, I must have missed whatever Bakura was excited about. Knowing that is not proper behavior for someone in a relationship, and knowing that Mokuba will kill me if he finds out I wasn't paying attention to Bakura on this date, I turn to ask what I had missed. As I open my mouth, however, I notice that something is wrong.

Bakura is staring straight ahead, frozen mid-stride. I reach forward to touch his right shoulder, but his face contorts into an expression of utter pain and fury before I can reach him.

"Bakura?" I ask cautiously, stepping back as I notice the mad look in his eyes.

He says nothing, his face continuing to contort until he finally opens his mouth to scream. Everything stops around us, everyone transfixed by the pure pain and animalistic hate held within that scream.

"Bakura!" I step towards him, and his scream stops immediately. Shadows swirl around him, focused around his chest until the coalesce into the Millennium Ring. His eyes focus, all of the hate he is feeling staring straight at me. I find myself unable to say something in the face of that pure loathing.

Just seeing the Ring again is terrifying, but he is in pain, too. He turns and takes off, saying nothing to me. I'm unsure of whether it was good that he hasn't started using all of the Ring's powers or not...I just pull my cell from my pocket and demand a status report on Ryou Bakura.

A/N: Eee...I worry, I worry! Let me know what you all think!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Who Knew

By: KuroSakura-chan/KuroSakura

Summary: Ryou has been murdered, and Domino City is paying for it. Now, Seto has to find a way to stop Bakura before either Yami kills the thief...or the thief kills Seto and Mokuba.

Genre: Angst, Tragedy, Crime,

Category: Yu-Gi-Oh

Couples: Seto/Bakura,

Warnings: Yaoi, 1st Person, Violence, Character Death,

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

…

-Otogi-

It's been too long.

It's been too long since anyone has seen Bakura. How do I know? Seto Kaiba is pacing a track into the carpet, glancing at the door, and then the clock. Malik and I haven't seen him, and Marik sure as hell hasn't, since we had to knock him out after the funeral. The likelihood of Bakura appearing to the Pharaoh and Friends is laughable, so it's been too long.

Two hours.

Bakura could slaughter the entire city in two hours, if he wished. As there have been no screams, I doubt that he has started that stage of his grief. Although, I'd feel better if he were killing people. At least that way we would know where he is and what he is doing. We would be able to try and help him through this. As it is, he could be torturing a child and we would never know.

All of us, excluding the unconscious Marik, look up as the door opens. There is a collective sigh as Mokuba enters, running to his brother. I don't know if the sigh was of relief or of disappointment, though. It's hard to tell with all of the emotion making the air so thick it's difficult to breathe.

Malik hops up to check on Marik and join Seto in pacing for awhile before sitting beside me again. His left hand searches out my right hand, and I pull him into an embrace, as close as I can get him without squeezing him too hard.

"Ryou..." I glance at the Egyptian in my arms. "Ryou didn't deserve that..."

Ryou had a closed casket, but Seto had managed to force them to open it for us before the funeral. It was re-closed to protect the Pharaoh's "tender sensibilities," not that we would have let him see Ryou in such a state anyway. He never cared about Ryou, after all. Still, even I thought we should have left the casket open so he could see what he had done.

Ryou was supposed to be meeting the Friendship Club for the day, but when he reached the meeting spot, no one was there. He called Malik and I and eventually let himself be talked out of waiting for awhile. That was the last we heard from Ryou. He was attacked on his walk back, raped, and murdered. He'd managed to keep the pain from reaching his mind link long enough that even Bakura arrived too late. The only reason we can think of that Ryou would do something so stupid was to keep Bakura from taking the Ring up again. He had managed to get Bakura to give up the Ring, and he had been so happy about it. Plus, he was the type of person who wouldn't want another to suffer because of something affecting him.

We found out only after the funeral that the Pharaoh had changed the meeting place and was the one designated to tell Ryou. The only thing that kept him from Bakura's wrath was Seto, whop pointed out that the Pharaoh wasn't worth desecrating Ryou's grave. Malik and I had already knocked Marik unconscious.

We haven't heard from the Friendship Club since the funeral.

I press my face into Malik's hair, half trying to suffocate myself. It's hard to even _think_ about living without Ryou. And knowing how much it hurts for me...I fear. Not for the city, because some of them damn well deserve Bakura's wrath. There is _no way_ that no one heard Ryou's screams. I refuse to believe it. So no, I don't fear for the city. I fear for Bakura, who is likely to tear himself apart over this. My pain is bad, but there is no way it can compare with Marik's pain, let alone Bakura's.

"Ani..."(1) Everyone turns as Mokuba speaks. He is addressing Seto, but the kid doesn't react to everyone's sudden attention on him. He must have expected it. "They still haven't found anyone..."

Seto growls, and I cock an eyebrow, wondering what the hell is going on. The CEO looks over at me, pinning me with his ice-blue eyes. Those eyes much be mesmerizing to Bakura, who has a hard time dealing with anything so clear and true-colored. "I hired people to find who did this."

Things make sense now. We've known Seto isn't as much of an asshole as the Friendship Club wants people to believe, but only Bakura has really known what the man though about the rest of us, and he's never seen fit to share. Now it's clear that he views us as friends. Whether it is out association with Bakura or our nonchalant acceptance of him as he is that has brought this on, I have no idea. I just know that I appreciate it. If anyone can find the truth, it will be Seto Kaiba.

The door opens again, and everyone stiffens. Slowly, ever so slowly, Bakura walks into the room. He stops just inside the door, and as it closes behind him, I can't help but take in his appearance.

The healthy bit of weight he had put on after giving up the Ring is gone. No doubt having been eaten by the Shadow Magic coursing through his body again. His hair is mussed, as though he hasn't brushed it since the incident. He probably hasn't, now that I think on it. Crimson orbs glare out of his shadowed eyes, making his white skin appear paler, if that is even possible. But what is most terrifying about him is the blood splashed over his clothing. The Ring is disturbingly clear of blood, considering the amount covering the rest of Bakura's chest.

His eyes rove over all of us, stopping to focus on Marik for a bit. Only a short bit, though, and he's looking around again. We say nothing throughout his inspection. I don't think we know what to say. Bakura is not the same as he was a few days ago. We can't just approach him. Finally, he moves. It's a slow, fluid movement, a slow walk to Seto. It actually makes sense that Bakura would view him as safest. Seto Kaiba is nothing if not brutally honest.

"Where have you been, Bakura?" I can't decide if Seto's question is tactful or not. He didn't mention the blood on Bakura, but he still made a demand. It makes me wonder if he has any idea as to how Bakura can react in this situation.

Bakura smirks coldly. "I'll find the bastard. If I have to kill the entire crime world of Domino, I'll find him."

A/N: There you have it!

1: "Ani": Japanese for "my brother". Personal possessive.

Next chapter:

-Bakura-


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Who Knew

By: KuroSakura-chan/KuroSakura

Summary: Ryou has been murdered, and Domino City is paying for it. Now, Seto has to find a way to stop Bakura before either Yami kills the thief...or the thief kills Seto and Mokuba.

Genre: Angst, Tragedy, Crime,

Category: Yu-Gi-Oh

Couples: Seto/Bakura,

Warnings: Yaoi, 1st Person, Violence, Character Death,

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

…

-Bakura-

Domino City will fall, if it must. I will not allow Ryou's murder to go unpunished. Not that the police force can properly punish the bastard who harmed Ryou thus. It is up to me to see him sent straight to hell for his deeds.

The Pharaoh may be there to greet him, depending on who I get to first. Otherwise, he will be there to greet the Pharaoh.

A/N: Chapter 4 is updated with this, because it is so short. Seto/Bakura one-shot to whoever gets the point I'm trying to make?


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Who Knew

By: KuroSakura-chan/KuroSakura

Summary: Ryou has been murdered, and Domino City is paying for it. Now, Seto has to find a way to stop Bakura before either Yami kills the thief...or the thief kills Seto and Mokuba.

Genre: Angst, Tragedy, Crime,

Category: Yu-Gi-Oh

Couples: Seto/Bakura, Malik/Otogi, Marik/Ryou,

Warnings: Yaoi, 1st Person, Violence, Character Death,

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

…

-Seto-

Bakura's words make me feel cold. I should have expected this, to be honest, but it's still horrifying to hear him say it. I guess this just proves that Bakura's homicidal tendencies have gone nowhere; they just needed the right stimulus to bring them to the forefront again.

And I'm sure the Ring isn't helping.

The worst part is that no one knows what to do. Malik, Otogi, they're all useless. Marik could probably physically restrain Bakura, but the yami has been unconscious since the funeral. Good thinking, on Malik's part, as two homicidal spirits are more than we can possibly deal with. Hell, the likelihood of the city surviving just Bakura is pretty slim, because though I can physically restrain Bakura as well, I can't catch him, nor can I find him when he doesn't wish to be found.

And though I'm loathe to admit it, I don't want to stop him. At least, a part of me doesn't. Because I know that I have no way of making this loss easier on him, and it's painful to admit I can't do anything. I am not saying I love him, but I do feel responsible for his happiness, and I have failed him spectacularly, though even I cannot see a way I could have saved Ryou, other than have assigned him a protection detail. Which, I'll admit, Bakura and I had spoken about and decided against, so Ryou wouldn't feel suffocated. Now, I realize it's too late, but I still wish Bakura had ignored his worry for Ryou's feeling of freedom and just asked me for the protection detail. Hell, he wouldn't have even had to ask. If he had just not said no, I would have had a detail watching Ryou.

Never mind the fact that Marik is psychotic and likely to snap if he is, or thinks he is, being followed. Never mind that Ryou's friends Malik and Otogi aren't always attached to reality properly and drink, despite the fact that they are underage. None of that would have mattered to privately hired bodyguards. Police wouldn't have had anything to do with the job.

"Dammit." I hiss, unable to keep my anger inside. Not that there is anyone around to see my lapse. It's been a week since the funeral, and the only time I've seen Bakura is when he turns up at night. Most of the time, I have to throw him in the shower because he's covered in blood, and he doesn't seem to care. After that, or sometimes during, if he's particularly stubborn, we fuck. There is no softer way to describe it, because that is what it is. As it is, we've never been the "make love" types, so it's always been sex. Now, it's more animalistic than sex. It's too harsh to be called anything but fucking. I've taken to working from my home office to avoid questions about the results of my encounters with Bakura. I still have deep scratches on my face from Bakura raking his nails over my cheek. Mokuba questioned the bandage the next day, and I'm certain that he doesn't believe my claim that I don't know what happened. It's been difficult to keep him from seeing my cheek un-bandaged. But I can't let him see it. If he did, he'd know it was from Bakura, and he would probably try to confront Bakura and that would not end well, with Bakura's current state of mind. I don't think he would intentionally harm Mokuba, but I would rather not risk it. Besides, it's not like I haven't given back as much as I've taken.

Although…I'm starting to wonder if I should stop humoring his violent tendencies. I have a feeling that Ryou would disapprove greatly of my handling of Bakura. He would say that Bakura needs comfort and a non-violent way of relieving his grief. The only problem with that is that I am not exactly the most capable person to provide the comfort and non-violent means of relieving grief that Bakura needs. Still…I'm tempted to try. I owe Ryou for taking good care of Mokuba emotionally where I could not. I'm fairly certain that Ryou would have been a social worker or something similar, if he'd lived.

"Fucking prick…" I mutter, saving the data I've been pretending to work on. Once I'm sure the data is saved, I close my laptop. It figures that I would choose to quit work early only after such a tragedy. Bakura would be pissed if he could think of anything other than killing.

I push myself up from my chair, having no idea as to what I am going to do now. Mokuba is with a few friends, against my better judgment, and won't be home for several hours. He is, of course, also in the company of his own protection detail, all of whom I will personally slaughter if something happens to him. School hasn't resumed since Ryou's death, not that Bakura, Marik, or the others would care if it did. And without the others there to make it interesting for me, there is no reason for me to be there. I can easily pass the classes without actually being there.

I pace around the room for a few moments, having too much energy to sit back down. What would I normally do when bored…? Bakura. Bakura has usually been there to entertain me. What if he was not available…? Malik and Otogi. Yes, there's an idea. I can visit Malik and Otogi for awhile. Even if they aren't their usual crazy, just being around others for awhile will be…a relief, though I will never admit this to Mokuba or Bakura.

I pick up the phone on my desk, pressing the '2' button. I'm connected directly to my driver, and in moments, he is readying the car to take me to Malik and Otogi's apartment. I take my time grabbing my coat, finding no reason to rush, though I am still a bit…antsy. I never thought that word would apply to me, but at this moment, I have no other way to describe my inability to sit still. It still doesn't take me any more than five minutes to get my coat, which entertains Malik and Otogi to imagine different ways for me to keep the bottom flaring up, and walk down the stairs. It is long enough for the car to be waiting for me, though. That's pleasing. I've fired drivers for less than being late to pick me up. I've been trying not to fire as many people lately, though. Retraining takes more time than I have to waste. And if the new employees aren't trained properly, they just end up fired that much quicker. It's an unhappy cycle.

Slipping into the back of the car, I give Malik and Otogi's name to the driver. He knows where I want to go, seeing as he drives for Bakura too, and Bakura visits the two of them often. The only others he visits are, or were, Marik and Ryou. Those two addresses must be as familiar as mine to the driver, considering the amount of times he's had to take someone there.

The trip doesn't take too long, even with the late afternoon traffic. Most of the time is spent just finding a place to park that is near the apartment. Apparently, the driver's usual spot is not available. I leave the car, wasting no time in buzzing the apartment to let them know I am outside.

"What is it?" Malik snaps through the intercom. He has not been having a good day, apparently.

"Is Otogi any more agreeable than you?" I ask, though I know it sounds more like a demand to him.

"Kaiba? Why the hell didn't you say it was you?" I hear the door unlock, and I walk inside, ignoring the elevator, as Otogi and Malik only live on the second floor. I take the stairs two at a time, and within moments, I am standing before their open door, wondering how the two aren't deaf yet. Their music is pounding through the building, some American band, if the English is anything to go by, and Bakura tells me that it is always this way. I have to admit that every time I've visited, it has always been this loud, so my feeling is that I have to accept Bakura's words as truth.

As soon as I step in the doorway, Otogi is rushing forward and pulling me into a hug. Considering how recent Ryou's death is, I allow his lapse in judgment on the strict policy of no touching. Once his hug is complete, about three seconds long, he releases and leads me into the apartment, closing the door behind us. "Marik is not likely to join us today. Once we made it clear that Ryou wouldn't want him to either kill himself or others, he shut himself in Bakura's room." Otogi explains, showing me to the kitchen where Malik is pacing like a caged cat. "Not, of course, that the room is actually Bakura's. It's the guest room, but he's the one who usually passes out over here and utilizes it." He wanders over to the stove where something is simmering. It smells pretty good, so I'm willing to assume that Otogi's cooking lessons with Ryou paid off.

I sit down at the table, waiting for Malik to break out of his pacing tantrum and notice me. There is a vase of flowers on the table, and I reach forward to grab the card and read it.

_Get well soon,_

_ -Father_

"What kind of sick joke is this?" I demand, throwing the card onto the table.

Malik snorts, shaking his head. "It's not a joke. Ryou's father sent him a get-well card. It's fucking ridiculous, and the bastard had better hope that Bakura doesn't find out about this. He's already pissed that the fucker didn't show for his own son's funeral, so this would just push him to homicide." He returns to his pacing, grumbling under his breath.

"I think he's just in denial." Otogi pipes up. "I mean, he's already lost his wife and daughter in an accident, and now his son?" He shakes his head. "I wouldn't be able to take it."

"But this level of denial? I don't believe it." Malik responds.

I shake my head. "Sorry, Otogi, I know you want to believe that Ryou's father cared, but think about it. Have you ever even met the man? Not even I have, and I've lived here longer. He's too obsessed with his work to worry for Ryou."

Otogi deflates, practically folding in on himself with his shoulders. "I know. It's just…It would have destroyed Ryou to know his father didn't really care." Malik finally stops his pacing so he can move over to wrap his arms around Otogi. Otogi turns to meld himself to Malik, and I avert my eyes, not interested in watching their moment. They don't often make it clear that they do feel pain the way normal, sane people do, but it's obvious now. "So, Kaiba, have you seen Bakura? We haven't even heard from him" Otogi asks, signaling that their moment is over. They're still wrapped around each other, but that's a pretty common occurrence for them.

"Yes. He comes back home at night." I respond. The two look at each other before smirking back at me.

"So, you've finally accepted Bakura as part of your household?" Malik questions, a demented smirk, reminiscent of his yami's, on his face.

I cock an eyebrow at his question. "What do you mean, 'finally'?"

"Well, you seemed pretty hesitant as to allowing him to call your place home, at first." Otogi comments. "After all, didn't he just move all his things in a little at a time?"

I feel my right eye twitch at being reminded. It started small, at first. He'd leave an article of clothing behind, or maybe whatever small things were in his pockets. Next it was a few CDs he wanted me to listen to, which precipitated his stereo being brought in, because he accidently fried mine. Thinking back, he might have fried it on purpose, to have a reason to bring his own. Then it was his clothes, so he didn't have to get up early in the morning, and the next thing I know, he has a key and everyone is calling my home his. It's true that if I'd have caught on quicker, I would have put a stop to it, but it's also true that I rather enjoy Bakura living with me. He's intelligent and can carry a conversation easily, if he wants to. Plus, he dotes on Mokuba and keeps an eye on him if I have to leave for a conference or something.

"…He's grown on me." I grudgingly admit to Malik and Otogi.

"Like a puppy!" Malik exclaims happily, and even Otogi stares at him in confusion.

"Malik, how many times have I told you that puppies do not grow on people?" Marik asks as he walks into the kitchen, heading straight for the refrigerator. Malik pouts as his somehow-more-logical yami grabs a drink and turns to me. "What happened to your cheek?" I blink, having forgotten about it since Malik and Otogi hadn't noticed it.

"Bakura." I answer, seeing no reason to lie about it. These three aren't Mokuba. They understand Bakura.

"Let me see." Marik requests and Malik disappears into the apartment while Otogi checks on whatever he has simmering on the stove. I peel the bandage off, and Marik whistles. "He got you good, didn't he? Have you been keeping it clean?"

"Of course. I'm hardly the type to let lacerations on my face get infected." I say, trying not to snap. I truly hate being treated like an idiot, though. I know that's not how he meant it to sound, so I tried not to snap. I'm not sure how well I managed it, but he isn't snapping my neck, so my effort counted, at the very least.

"Right. Did you retaliate?" Marik asks, and I pause. Otogi and Malik, who has returned with a first-aid kit, are both listening closely for my answer.

"Yes…" I say cautiously. I'm treading strange waters, and I don't know what the reactions will be.

Marik nods, sighing. "Figured as much. You're not the type to let yourself get pushed around." He sits back as Malik leans forward, apparently intent on cleaning and re-bandaging my cheek. Rather than pull away and demand to be able to do it myself, I just let the Egyptian do as he wants.

Otogi tastes the sauce he's been cooking and switches off the stove. "Will you stay for dinner, Kaiba? We have plenty to share." He offers, pulling out four plates. He doesn't wait for an answer and sets a plate before me while handing Marik and Malik theirs. Once the plates are handed out, Otogi turns to the stove and bends over to open the oven. Malik whistles suggestively, placing the new bandage on my cheek. Otogi grins while he stands, pulling out a large pan of chicken. He pours some of the sauce onto the chicken, and then sets the pan onto the table. "What would you like to drink?"

I merely shrug while Malik hops up to answer the buzzer. Otogi pulls out a soft drink, some Cola that Bakura drinks when not guzzling beer or various other alcohols, and sets it in front of me. I would have preferred coffee, but Mokuba and Bakura both drink this brand of cola, so I've grown fond of its taste. It's actually quite amazing what one can get used to, if the product just happens to be available within the household.

Marik is staring at the plate in front of him, as though debating whether or not he would actually eat. Without warning, however, he is on his feet, glaring at the doorway. Malik walks through, and behind him his Jounouchi. Malik must have given Marik a heads-up through their link, which explains the sudden movement. Otogi just busies himself with dishing out the chicken. And as much as I am concerned with Jounouchi's sudden appearance, I can't help but watch Otogi. It is slowly dawning on me that I haven't seen him stop doing something since I arrived. It's strange, because of the two, Otogi was always the more calm one. It hits me that I've been so concerned with my own suffering and Bakura's that I haven't thought of what Otogi and Malik must be feeling. I feel a sharp twinge of regret, for I started viewing them as friends not long after getting to know them.

"Kaiba." Jounouchi says, gaining my attention. He appears to have been saying hello to everyone.

"…Jounouchi." I finally reply, deciding to forgo the usual "mutt" insult.

"I, um…I know that this isn't a good time, but…Do you know where Bakura is?" He asks, and it's clear that the question is directed at all of us.

We all shake our heads, with the exception of Marik. "Why? Trying to take both out?" He growls, and Jounouchi visibly winces.

"Listen, I'm sorry about Ryou, I am…"

"Sorry won't bring him back!" Marik shouts, his fists clenching. He looks ready to swing, and Jounouchi won't be able to survive a rampaging Marik. I don't particularly care for any of the Friendship Club, but I am curious as to why Jounouchi is asking about Bakura.

"He wasn't even with them!" Otogi screams before I can interfere. Marik freezes and turns to the dice enthusiast. "Jou wasn't invited on the outing Ryou was supposed to go on…You can't blame him, Marik…So please, please just stop…" Otogi stares at his hands, lying on the table, tears making the green of his eyes shine brightly. Malik is beside him in moments, arms locking around him in a comforting movement. Marik stares in shock for a moment before relaxing his fists and sitting back down.

Silence reigns for several moments before I look to Jounouchi. "Why are you asking after Bakura?"

Jounouchi shuffles a little. "Well, he attacked Yugi, earlier…" Malik looks up sharply. "No, no, Yugi's all right. Bakura was looking for Yami. Anyway, Yugi says he left after hearing the news broadcast saying Ryou's murderer turned himself in. He's apparently looking for protection from all the criminal killings going on."

"So? I don't see how Bakura going after the killer is something we should be concerned with." Marik states.

Jounouchi shakes his head. "No, the problem is that Yami is looking for Bakura. He's planning to banish Bakura to the Shadow Realm." _That_ got the desired effect. I am on my feet, pulling out my cell phone and the address of the friend that Mokuba is with from my pocket. I always have his friends' addresses on me.

"Marik, can you pick up Mokuba from his friend's place? I want to know he's here, safe." I request, knowing Otogi has that car of is. Marik nods. I press Mokuba's number into my phone as I prepare to leave.

"What are you going to do?" Jounouchi asks, following me from the kitchen.

"I'm going to stop Yami, even if I have to kill him." I answer, leaving the apartment. I take the steps three at a time, getting only Mokuba's voice mail. Typical. "Mokuba, listen. Marik is going to pick you up, and you're going to stay with him, understood? I'll see you tomorrow." I hang up, sliding into the back of the car. "Home." I say sharply, and we're off. I'm not even sure why I'm so panicked. It's just this irrational fear of something harming Bakura.

We're back at the mansion in no time, and I scowl as I notice the dark windows. At least _one_ light should be on. There is always a light on. Rolling my eyes, I get out of the car, and my driver pulls away. I walk into the house, noting the eerie silence. The servants are all gone. I remember leaving a few here when I left, so Bakura must be here, as he is the only one authorized to make orders in my stead. Mokuba can, to a point. Bakura has full authority, though. I walk through the dark halls and up the dark stairs until I stand in front of my study door. Bakura has always had a thing for my study, probably because he's usually trying to get me away from my work. Slowly, I push the door open, walking in. Bakura is sitting on my desk, staring blankly at me. My instincts are screaming for me to turn and run, but I know that will only ignite Bakura's predatory instincts. So I simply walk forward, damn the consequences.

A/N: Whew. That was 15 pages actually written out. Anyway, only two, maybe three more chapters until this is done. Until next time, ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Who Knew

By: KuroSakura-chan/KuroSakura

Summary: Ryou has been murdered, and Domino City is paying for it. Now, Seto has to find a way to stop Bakura before either Yami kills the thief...or the thief kills Seto and Mokuba.

Genre: Angst, Tragedy, Crime,

Category: Yu-Gi-Oh

Couples: Seto/Bakura, Malik/Otogi, Marik/Ryou,

Warnings: Yaoi, 1st Person, Violence, Character Death,

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

...

-Bakura-

I feel a nagging thought at the back of my mind as I leave the Game Shop. Still, I ignore it as I have actual prey now. I'll find the Pharaoh later.

Getting to the police station is easier than I expected. I didn't think there would be back alleys all the way up to the building, but apparently, these guys didn't think everything through when they made it their headquarters.

I slip into the building's air ducts. It's actually hilarious that breaking into places is easier now. In my time, I only had windows. Now, there are air ducts, air conditioning vents, and other small areas that are unguarded because people assume that someone as small as I either wouldn't break in, or doesn't exist. It'll be the death of the bastard who killed Ryou.

Although, large fans _are_ a problem. Or, they would be if I weren't so skilled at dismantling things attempting to kill me. I just have to be careful not to lean too close while I use my nimble fingers to tear open the small center piece of the fan, where all the power is held and rip the wires out. I smirk in satisfaction as the blades slow to a stop, allowing me to slip through the opening. It's not that tight of a squeeze for me, but it may be difficult to get the murderer through...Whatever. I'll use the Ring to get us out, if I have to.

I slow down as I start reaching grates in the bottom of the shaft. Crawling too quickly would make enough noise for me to be heard, and I could miss the one near the cell I'm looking for. I suppose metal ventilation shafts make sense, considering they're easy to clean, but the way noise is conducted through, it makes my job a bit more difficult. But, I've had so much practice breaking into places, I'm hardly conscious of my changing speed and technique of moving through the shaft.

I glance down the first grate and continue moving as I only see the front desk. I only need a glance down each grate to tell where I am and that I need to keep going. It's fairly easy to find my way around after having spent many nights here for drunken disorderly arrests. I was hardly ever alone as I used to drink with Marik, Malik, and Otogi. Nor did I usually stay the whole night. Seto despises drunken phone calls, but calls from the police make him livid. He would usually bail me out after an hour or so, only to administer his own punishment for interrupting his work. I don't think he ever caught onto the fact that I was doing it on purpose after awhile. He works too much.

I push Seto from my mind as I begin to get a queasy feeling. I haven't been good to him, even though he's been trying to help me. Ryou would be pissed if he knew how I am-I stop, looking down and smirking. I've found him. I hadn't realized there was a grate above his cell.

"No, you don't understand! If you leave me alone, he'll find me!" The bastard yelps, reaching for the retreating officer.

"To be honest, I hope he gets you for what you did to that poor kid." The officer replies, neither turning nor stopping. The bastard whimpers as the officer closes the door as he leaves, and I smirk as I begin working on removing the grate quietly. The bastard is small enough that I'll be able to drag him through the vents. Honestly, though, I'm even more pissed off that someone so weak-looking as this prick is could have harmed Ryou. This guy looks like he belongs in a small cubicle, working at a computer.

I snarl silently, quietly setting the grate aside. I make sure I can hook my feet on the sides of the opening and let myself hang down, grabbing the guy from behind. I dig my nails into his neck with my left hand as my right hand clamps down over his mouth. "If you scream, I'll slit your throat right here. If you stay quiet, you might live." He nods, and a sour scent hits me. The fucker pissed himself. Great. Just what I need, a murderer with a weak bladder. I release his mouth and neck, instead grabbing his arms. To be honest, I might not have thought this whole thing through. Sure, my feet are hooked to the edges of the opening, and by hooked I mean turned the right way to keep me from falling. However, I have no leverage with which to pull us up. Rolling my eyes, I just focus on the Ring and use the copious amount of shadows in the shaft to pull us up. The fucker quivers as I begin to drag him through the shaft. I guess I have to give him credit for staying quiet, because I haven't heard a peep out of him yet. He'll be screaming plenty soon, though. I have no intention of letting him live.

Once we're outside, I drag him through back alleys until I deem we're far enough from everyone else. I sharply twist my wrist, slamming him into the nearest wall. "Why?" I growl, slamming my arm against his neck with bruising, but not killing, force. He whimpers, and I smell fresh piss. I'm going to need a shower after this. "Tell me why you killed him." I hiss this time.

"S-Seto Kaiba..."

A/N: Don't kill me! The 6th chapter will be up soon-ish. Depends on papers and mid-terms and stuff. There's only one, _maybe_ two more chapters, so, yeah, almost done.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Who Knew

By: KuroSakura-chan/KuroSakura

Summary: Ryou has been murdered, and Domino City is paying for it. Now, Seto has to find a way to stop Bakura before either Yami kills the thief...or the thief kills Seto and Mokuba.

Genre: Angst, Tragedy, Crime,

Category: Yu-Gi-Oh

Couples: Seto/Bakura, Malik/Otogi, Marik/Ryou,

Warnings: Yaoi, 1st Person, Violence, Character Death, For this chapter: Serious lip from Bakura,

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

...

-Seto-

"Everyone is worried about you." I say evenly, stopping about two feet from my desk. I am well within Bakura's reach, if he wants to attack me. There would be no time for me to react if he launched himself from the desk. I'm hoping he will take the fact that I am not staying distant despite the blood covering him into account. So, he got the killer, apparently...

"I got him." Bakura says, his eyes focused on me. His stare is cold and...bitter?

"Good. I hope he suffered for every moment he harmed Ryou." I tell him, folding my arms over my chest. I don't know why, but I feel like I'm in danger.

"It's your fault." Bakura states, his expression growing more bitter. "He killed Ryou because of you. You killed Ryou. You fucker, it's your fault!" He pushes himself off the desk, and I notice one of the kitchen knives in his left hand. I unfold my arms, keeping an eye on the blade.

"Bakura, I don't know what you're talking about. I never harmed Ryou."

"Don't lie to me! I know. I know it was your fault." Bakura shouts, swinging the blade up to point at my nose. It takes every ounce of my willpower to not step away from the sharp blade only a few inches from my face. "Why? What did he do to you?"

"Bakura-"

"Don't! I don't want to hear your lies! I trusted you! I let myself fall-" He stops, his eyes narrowing. "It doesn't matter. I will fix my mistake."

I have half a second to move to the right as he launches himself at me. The knife slices into my cheek, but it isn't deep enough to really hurt me. His body collides with mine, knocking us to the floor, because after moving, I don't have enough balance to stay upright. He straddles me, squeezing tightly with his knees to try and keep me in place. He is far faster than I, and I can barely catch his arms as he brings the knife down, intent on driving it into my chest. Dammit, this is _not_ what I need right now! I can't fend Bakura off while most of my attention is on the fact that if I don't stop him, he might hurt Mokuba after he's finished with me. Not to mention how much it might hurt him to realize that he's killed me, if he ever comes to his senses again. It's too much. If I don't focus solely on him, I'll die.

"Bakura, dammit!" I growl, holding his arms in place above me, trying to ignore his struggles to continue on his path towards stabbing me.

"Bastard! I trusted you, you fucker!" He hisses, throwing his body weight onto his arms, trying to overpower me. I grunt in exertion as it becomes all the harder to hold him off when I notice something moving in the corner of my eye. Risking a glance, I see the Pharaoh standing in the doorway. He raises his hand, palm facing Bakura, and I gather my strength and roll onto my right side, forcing Bakura onto the floor to be shielded by me. As the banishment to the Shadow Realm hits me, I see Bakura's eyes widen in shock before I am in the Shadows.

-Bakura-

I can't think. Every time I try, I see Ryou's frowning face. I know he doesn't want this for me; that he wants me to move on and heal. But I feel this clenching pain in my chest, and it is driving me to revenge.

But...

What am I getting revenge for? Is it for Ryou? I don't think it is anymore. Ryou's face doesn't make the pain flare up. Seto's face...Seto's face is what makes my chest ache as though it will collapse at any moment. I can't believe he would do something so horrible...I thought...I though he would be safe, and yet, Ryou...

My chest twinges, and I look at the brunette lying in front of me. His eyes are open, but the usual ice blue orbs are empty. Not dead, but empty. Worse than dead.

I had dropped the knife when he rolled us over. I start to reach for it, but his eyes have caught my attention like they always to. Seto's eyes have always been the only things that couldn't lie to me. And while they aren't speaking right now, they were before he took my banishment. He was worried. For me. He felt that he had to protect me, even though I was trying to kill him.

"Well, Tomb Robber, how do you feel now? The two people who accepted you are gone." The Pharaoh taunts. So, he's alone. Otherwise, he would be his typical high-and-mighty self without the darkness of his soul kicking in.

I stare at Seto for a few more moments, Ryou's murderer's last words running through my mind. _"I had to get back at him, but he's too protected, and too protective of his brother! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't really want to kill you!_ The man...He thought I and Ryou were the same. He wanted revenge on Seto and went to take it out on me, only...Ryou...It was my fault.

Seto's eyes stare blankly at me as I come to this realization. Seto is in the Shadow Realm because of me. I lift my head to growl at the Pharaoh, who has been quietly approaching. I bare my teeth at him in a hiss, preparing to launch myself at him and at least knock him out. There is no way I can get Seto out of the Shadow Realm while he is awake. Before I get to that, though, something flies through the air, hitting the Pharaoh square in the back of the head. It takes a second, but his eyes roll up in the back of his head and he collapses onto the floor in a heap of leather and ridiculous hair. I look up to the door where Jounouchi is standing silently. He holds his hands up in a sign of peace, and I turn my attention back to Seto.

I can't waste any more time. Seto has too many past demons for the Shadow Realm to use against him. He'll never give in, but I can't let his soul suffer any more than it already has. I focus on the Ring and twist the Shadows in a way they aren't used to. I rarely put my consciousness in the Shadow Realm, preferring to bring it to the normal world. I can't do that right now, though. There are too many strong Shadow Spirits who would take advantage of Seto's currently uninhabited body. They're always looking for a way into our realm, and using empty bodies is the quickest and easiest way for them.

Slipping into the Shadow Realm used to be a lot easier, I notice as I force my way into the Shadows. I make sure to twist the Shadows into a barrier to keep any Shadow Spirits locked within this realm. I guess it was easier before because I didn't have my own body. I was locked within Ryou's, so I didn't have any connections with living flesh...I suppose that makes sense. Whatever. I need to find Seto, and I need to find him quickly.

I start trekking through the Shadows, ignoring their twisting and writhing shapes. I am not interested in their torment; I've been through enough of my own. I am only interested in finding Seto. But that isn't how the Shadow Realm works, so instead of focusing on finding him, I focus on _not_ finding him. Almost like he would be the worst possible person the Shadows could put in front of me. I'm rewarded with the Shadows opening up on Seto on his knees, covering his head as though trying to protect himself from blows. Knowing what I do about his adoptive father, I wouldn't be surprised if that _was_ what he was seeing. I go to step into the little circle of light Seto's in, but I can't. My eye twitches as I realize that this is his own private hell, and I won't be able to get inside it. But of course, that's never stopped me before. I'm a thief, after all, I can find the cracks in anything.

I start running my hands along this invisible wall, looking for even the smallest of cracks. I eventually find one, and I force my arm through. This is going to hurt like a bitch, even when I get back into my body, but for Seto, it's worth it. "Seto!" I call, feeling like shit when he cringes away from my voice. So it isn't just Gozaburo in this hell of his. "Seto, come on! Take my hand, dammit, I'm getting your ass out of here!" The crack I found squeezes tightly against my arm, making me wince. That's going to leave one hell of a bruise. He eventually looks up and sees my hand reaching for him. I see first relief flash into his eyes before his usual cold determination kicks in. He forces himself to stand and grab my hand, and I throw myself backwards, pulling with all that I am. It's enough to make the Shadows realize they no longer have him, and they shatter around us, letting him go.

"I was wondering if you were going to play the knight in shining armor." Seto comments wryly, his voice scratchy. I don't make a comment, though, because I spent several thousand years screaming in my own hell while stuck in the Ring. Instead, I just grin and pick myself up, not letting go of his hand. It's easy for mortals to fall here, I'll use as an excuse, if he comments on it. He doesn't, and I start pulling him along, back the way I came, back to our bodies.

The trip doesn't take long, mostly because the Shadows don't care when they know they've lost. If either of us were weaker-willed people, then they probably would have made more attempts, but we aren't. I pause before the doorway I left for us to return to our bodies. Jounouchi is probably still out there, and I don't want to say this in front of him. "I'm sorry." I say, looking away from Seto. I'm not very good at this apologizing thing, and usually, I would only do it because Ryou would force me to.

"I know. You would have left me here, otherwise. Or were you just jealous that the Pharaoh got to me first?" Seto smirks, letting me off. Thank the gods for this man, because I don't think I could handle a full explanation. I'm still too freshly off the crazy-as-fuck bandwagon, and forcing me to think it all through for him would just push me back there. I motion for him to step through the doorway first, so I could close it back up once I was through. He ducks through, and I follow, closing the doorway behind us. I glance around my soul room, wondering if I ever want to actually leave it. It will be hard to be without Ryou. Much harder than I ever want life to be. Then I hear Seto calling my name outside the room, and I realize that I have a lot to live for. A lot of people who care about me, and what I do and how I am. I walk to the door, willing to at least try. If I snap and kill everyone, well, it happens.

I open my eyes, seeing Seto's ice-blue ones staring at me from above. "Crazy bastard." He mutters before grabbing my shirt and pulling me up into a kiss. I think killing the Pharaoh can wait. I've got something much more important to do.

A/N: Well, that took for fucking ever. Ra, I can't believe that...Sorry about the wait, everyone. I've been having a hard time recently, but I'm not going to bore you with the details. Anyway, that's the end of this fic. See you guys next time!


End file.
